


Hope you know I don't want nobody else

by buckscasey



Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckscasey/pseuds/buckscasey
Summary: Day 1: “I love you, but stop talking.” + fluffTK's mom is visiting her son is Austin for the first time. Carlos is freaking out.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114199
Comments: 25
Kudos: 206
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	Hope you know I don't want nobody else

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing for tarlos, I'm new to the fandom (just watched the show like a month ago) but I really wanted to participate in this. Hope you guys enjoy it :).

TK walked into Carlos’s apartment 10 minutes before the time they had agreed to meet. TK’s mom was visiting him in Austin for the first time and they were picking her up from the airport and going out for dinner later. He was excited for his mother to meet Carlos, he had a feeling that the two of them would get along really well.

He wasn't expecting to find his boyfriend's living room filled with flowers, there were different bouquets scattered all over the place. There was a wide variety of styles, one was roses in different colors, another one a lovely pinkish mix of lilies, gerberas, and roses, and another one was a bunch of sunflowers and other lilac flowers among others. The smell of the flowers blended in, filling his nose with an exquisite scent. There was no sign of his boyfriend though. 

"Carlos, are you home?" he called out. 

“Bedroom!” came the response.

He walked towards the familiar room, finding Carlos walking around his atypically messy bedroom, it looked like he was having a hard time finding an outfit if the mountain of clothes thrown on his bed were any indication. 

“What’s with all the bouquets in your living room, are you starting your own flower shop?” he asked teasingly. 

“Ha, very funny,” Carlos answered, taking another polo out of his closet, “I didn't know which were your mother's favorite flowers so I just bought a wide variety of them," he explained, standing in front of the mirror to check this new outfit, "the others are for you."

"For me?" 

"Yeah, I remember that you mentioned no one had ever given you flowers, and I wanted to fix that," Carlos smiled at him, "you just have to tell me which bouquet you think your mom will like the most and everything else is yours." 

TK couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his lips after hearing his boyfriend’s words, he knew that he was extremely lucky to have someone like Carlos by his side, but it was little things like this that made him fall in love with the man all over again. Carlos really listened to him, paid attention to the small details, and always went the extra mile to make sure that he was happy. He couldn’t ask for anything else. 

“I can’t believe you went through so much trouble just to buy flowers for my mother, you’re the best boyfriend in the world,” he declared, kissing him softly on the cheek, "and I think she'll love the roses."

"Of course she'll prefer the roses, they're elegant and beautiful, I should've known that," Carlos said, mentally kicking himself, "Do you believe I should use a bordeaux polo? Or would a navy one be better?" 

"Carlos, baby,  **_I love you but stop talking_ ** ," TK said, placing his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, he knew that Carlos found that simple gesture quite reassuring, "you're stressing me out."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Carlos apologized, letting out a nervous laugh, "I just want to cause a good impression with your mom."

"You have nothing to worry about babe, my mother adores you," TK assured. 

"What do you mean? She doesn't even know me."

"You’re right, she doesn’t know you physically but when we speak I always talk about you,” he quipped and saw Carlos’ cheeks getting red,  _ absolutely adorable _ he thought, “she knows I'm happy now, happier than ever before probably and that it's 100% because of you. So yeah, she adores you,” he comforted, bopping his boyfriend's nose.

“You’re not gonna help me pick an outfit then?” Carlos asked even if he already knew the answer. 

TK shook his head and plopped down on the bed, “Nah, I think I’ll just enjoy the view.” And he did enjoy it, for like five minutes. As much as watching Carlos walking shirtless around the room delighted him, he couldn't ignore the nervous energy the other man was radiating. It was unsettling, Carlos was always confident.

“Oh, I have an idea,” he stood up and walked towards his boyfriend, hugging him from behind and burying his head on Carlos's neck, "you should use your uniform, that caused quite the impression in me," he whispered in his ear.

"Ty…" Carlos said warningly, “we don’t have time for this.”

"I would say we have more than enough time," TK smirked, pushing himself against Carlos', both of them falling onto the bed.

* * *

"I don't understand," TK casually said, breaking the silence in the car that had settled between them, "how can you always arrive early to our dates if it takes you so long to get dressed?" 

"Honestly, I had never spent so much time picking clothes,” he confessed, “I always go with the first thing that I find.” 

"So you dress up for my mom but not for me?" TK jokes, "that hurts."

"We're talking about your mom Ty, she's distinguished and sophisticated, not to mention one of the top lawyers in New York, I'm just worried she'll think I'm not enough for you," Carlos began to ramble, “and I swear I wasn’t stalking her, but I was on Facebook the other day and there was this picture of her with you and Alex, and she seemed to really like him. And, I did some research, turns out your ex is a pretty important personal financial advisor, which you never mentioned by the way, and I can’t help but think that he’s better than me and I’m not-”

"Okay, that's enough, I'm pulling over. We need to have a serious talk," TK interrupted him, tightening his grip around the wheel. 

"But we're gonna be late." 

“I don’t care, this is more important," TK assured, focused on the road, looking for a place where he could park. A few meters away he found a store and stopped there. 

He was now regretting not telling Carlos more about his relationship with Alex, the only thing that his boyfriend knew was that it had been a really rough break up but that was it. He didn’t know that Alex wasn’t a good person, that he was possessive, manipulative, and that honestly, his mother didn’t like the guy that much because he was a snotty-nosed. He wanted to tell Carlos all of that to ease his worries, but he realized that this really wasn’t about his ex, it had more to do with Carlos and an insecure part of him that he didn’t know about. 

“So, what’s going inside that head of yours?” TK asked softly, turning around to face his boyfriend, "I don't think I've ever seen you this stressed." 

"It's stupid really, you don’t have to worry about it,” Carlos tried to smile reassuringly.

"It's not stupid if it's bothering you," TK assured, grabbing both of Carlos' hands and squeezing them tightly, “and you're always encouraging me to talk about my issues, now it's your turn. I'm listening."

“Honestly there's not a lot to talk about," Carlos answered, staring out of the window for a few minutes, maybe if he didn’t say anything, TK would drop the topic. 

“Just know that we’re not leaving until you tell me what’s stressing you.”

“Fine,” Carlos let out a sigh before starting, "long story short, a few years ago I dated one guy, everything was going fine between us until he invited me to meet his parents, who lived in Rosedale."

_ Oh _ , TK thought, he can see where this story is going.

"I don't want to dwell on this, but let's just say his parents didn't like me. Apparently, a Latino cop to be wasn't enough for their amazing son who had a brilliant future as a lawyer," Carlos faltered, a small self - deprecating laugh coming out of his mouth, "I'm proud of who I am and where I come from, but that day, god, I was so uncomfortable and felt so ashamed," he trailed off, tears threatening to spill from his eyes at the memories.

"Anyway, our relationship just went downhill after that. And I hadn't thought about this in years, but I don't know, I think meeting your mom brought back those memories," he sighed, “I know how important her opinion is for you. And if she doesn’t like me then - "

"Baby, I don't care what anyone thinks, okay? I love you and nothing will change that.”

"But -"

“No buts,” TK cuts him off, “Carlos Reyes, you are the most amazing man I’ve ever met okay? You’re smart, loving, kind, funny, brave not to mention insanely hot,” TK gushed and he saw a small smile forming on Carlos’ lips, "I’m so lucky to have you and I won’t let go.”

“You mean that?” Carlos asks hopefully, finally feeling all the stress and anxiety the day had brought him leaving his body. 

“Of course I mean it, I love you, Carlos,” TK declared, softly kissing his boyfriend’s lips. “But I think we should leave now, my mom will probably kill me if we’re late,” he half-joked. If there was one thing his mother truly hated was waiting. 

“Let’s go,” Carlos flashed him a real, warm smile that makes TK melt for the first time in the day, one of those wonderful and bright smiles that reached his eyes, making his brown orbs twinkle.

TK squeezed his boy's hand one last time and drove off.

* * *

Much to Carlos' surprise, the dinner had gone extremely well, he and Gwen had bonded over something he never expected: horses. Turns out that she had been a jockey during her teenage years, and still enjoyed riding every once in a while. Out of nowhere, he invited her to ride one day. Carlos regretted his words right after they left his mouth, but Gwen had been fast to accept the invitation. Now he had a rodeo date with his boyfriend's mom, wonderful. date with his boyfriend’s mom, wonderful. 

As he was getting ready for bed, his phone pinged, it was a message from TK.

_ Just thought you'd like to know, my mom absolutely loved you. She probably likes you more than she likes me right now. You're the one that bought her flowers after all.  _

_ And for the record, I love you too. Don't ever forget it. _

_ PS. Really looking forward to that rodeo tryst. Can't wait until you show me all you've got cowboy._

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wasn't sure about posting this one, didn't know if it was ooc for Carlos but I hope it wasn't.  
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, please let me know what you guys thought about it.  
> You can find me on tumblr at sixringss.


End file.
